1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing module, more particularly to an optical image capturing module which provides an auto-focus lens assembly, and has a multi-lens frame manufactured integrally.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to the assembly of video-recording devices at present, many problems have been identified but not solved yet, especially the video-recording devices with multiple lenses. Due to the use of multiple lenses, there is a dramatic impact on image quality if an optical axis cannot be accurately aimed at a CMOS active pixel sensor for calibration in the process of assembling and manufacturing image quality.
In addition, even though video-recording devices provide an auto-focus function that can be used when the lens is in motion, the assembling and packaging quality of all components would be difficult to manage owing to the complicated composition of the components of the video recording devices.
Moreover, to meet higher photographic requirements, video-recording devices need to have more lenses, four at the least. Therefore, how to include at least four lenses and still have a fine imaging quality is a critical issue that needs to be addressed.
Furthermore, in recent years, packaging technologies, such as the technique of directly disposing image sensing components on a substrate, cannot effectively reduce the height of the overall optical image capturing module. Therefore, an optical image capturing module is needed to solve the conventional problems.